Talking Words Factory
The Talking Words Factory is the second episode of LeapFrog. In LeapFrog Enterprises released on December 9, 2003 by PorchLight Entertainment and Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD. A Leapster version with lesser quality animation and some scenes missing was also released . Characters * Sandy Fox as Leap * Debi Derryberry as Lily * Cindy Robinson as Tad * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Frog * Kath Soucie as Mrs. Frog * Tom Kenny as Professor Quigley * Tony Pope as Mr. Websley * Jack Riley as Who's Your Best Dad? Weasel Host * Cheryl Chase as Bammy * Billy West as Whammy Plot STORY: Tad has trouble making words. See, Clouds are blowing. All the letters died. A host shows up on the TV asking Tad if his dad is the best dad in the whole wide world. Tad said yes, and started creating a form to enter the contest. With help from his brother Leap and his sister Lily, they enter the Talking Words Factory. Mr. Websley triples his order of Talking Dictionaries. Dad had to reconvene the Zoplex levels in the basement which leaves Quigley and the kids to get cracking. Professor Quigley shows the Frog Kids the vowels: A, E, I, O, and U. He shows them the Stick-Ick-O-Rama, a machine where vowels get sticky to make words. They meet up with Bammy (Word Bammer 100) who says she can help people who have trouble with words, like Tad. She shows him an example: C-A-T, which spells CAT. Quigley then has an idea. He orders Bammy to make a batch of AT's and send them to Whammy (Word Whammer 3000). Whammy is a machine that does word families, like AT. They do some words of the AT family: cat, bat, fat, mat (cut in the Leapster version), and hat. When Whammy spells ZAT, Quigley warns him that ZAT isn't a word. He reminds him some letters make AT words and some letters don't. And only real words make the cut in the dictionary. The next word family on Tad's form is ET. Whammy makes the word met, jet, pet, get, set and let (cut in the Leapster version). The next word family is IG. Whammy makes the word big and then the words get jammed into the machine. Quigley gets it going and then gets pulled in. Quigley gets grounded. Leap, Tad, and Lily decide to continue on by making the word pig. Next, comes the OP family. Tad can make the word POP. Several words later, Leap without warning activates super speed. Lily tries to stop it but breaks the lever, Whammy cranks out the words like crazy, starting with the IN family. PIN, FIN, TIN, and WIN. From there it's totally random, JET, JUG, RUG, RIG, FIG, FAN, MAN. And when Quigley yells "the machine has gone mad!" the machine builds the words MAD 4 times in a row. From there the machine sucks Tad in and the machine makes the word Tad. he flung from the machine miraculously unharmed. Afterward, they proceed with the UN family, by making the words FUN, RUN, BUN, and SUN. The word SUN causes Tad to wear big floppy African elephant ears to keep cool (cut in the Leapster version). From then on Tad notices, he has one last word for his form but it won't fit. He makes a worst example: T-A-D spells Tad. He needs the word best. And from there they visit the sound slide. They send the letters S and T sliding down to form the blend ST. They take the ST to Whammy along with O and P, and they spell STOP! and all the machines in the factory come to a halt. Then, Quigley announced that was a false alarm, and all the machines started working again. Quigley tells Tad that when two consonants are stuck together, it's called a blend. It's used to either the start of a word, at the end or both. Tad then makes the word BEST. The host of the contest arrives and tells everyone that Leap, Lily and Tad's dad won the best dad contest. When Mom and Dad arrive at the factory, they hug Tad and thank him for knowing how to make words and making dad the best dad in the whole wide world. Then Mr. Websley barges in the factory and wonders where his big order of Talking Dictionaries is. Quigley drives a forklift carrying a pile of Talking Dictionaries, but they all fall on Websley, who seems to enjoy reading (cut in the Leapster version). Tad then concludes the video with a song. The scene then irises out and the credits roll. bandicam 2018-09-17 18-19-28-394.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-19-52-223.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-20-55-782.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-21-24-385.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-21-41-043.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-21-58-560.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-22-19-354.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-22-40-981.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-23-02-466.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-23-33-738.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-23-46-410.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-24-48-509.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-25-10-467.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-25-26-489.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-25-41-439.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-26-13-719.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-26-44-953.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-27-22-500.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-28-09-639.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-28-22-880.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-28-48-500.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-28-58-832.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-29-34-621.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-29-15-595.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-30-02-545.jpg bandicam 2018-09-17 18-30-11-105.jpg Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:DVD Category:Leapster Games